


【大薛】七夕贺文（肉）

by Mizutsuki



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: 补链接反攻失败预警nc18





	【大薛】七夕贺文（肉）

七夕的点梗

万年用不烂的反攻梗，撒狗血向

 

薛之谦觉得挺没面子的，毕竟自己也是身心健全，当了30多年直男的男人，凭什么一直被人压在身下，看着摊在沙发上看电视的张大爷越发觉得不公平，自己要腹肌有腹肌，要胸肌有胸肌，除了比他矮了那么一丢丢，哪儿不如他了，怎么就被花言巧语的哄着在下面了，我去你的北上南下！

以往都是看着你是前辈的份上让你的，小爷这次要反攻！气势汹汹的瞪了不明所以的张大爷一眼，薛老板开始盘算心里的小九九，硬来肯定是不行的，虽然挺没面子的，但这号称头皮以下截瘫的张大爷力气其实还真挺大的，硬碰硬自己也没有把握能赢他，中国人民的智慧是无穷的，硬的不行我们就来智取啊，薛老板在自己房间里翻了翻，成功在床头柜里翻出没有吃完的安眠药，自从跟了大张伟以后他的失眠好了很多，可以不用依赖安眠药入眠了，上次吃剩下的就一直放着没来得及处理，薛之谦眼珠子一转，有了计划，哼哼，张伟，让你看看我的厉害。

薛之谦暗搓搓的背着大张伟准备了小半个月，自认为计划天衣无缝，万事俱备只欠东风了。

在一个花好月圆团圆之夜，薛之谦摆上了红酒蜡烛，买了奶油蛋糕，随便扯了个庆祝两人在一起一百天要庆祝的由头，还不忘点了香薰来衬托气氛，大张伟看到了眼睛笑成一条缝，一面嘲讽薛之谦一大把年纪还有颗少女心，一面顺从的坐在摆好的椅子上，直愣愣的看着薛之谦说着些冠冕堂皇的话，看的薛之谦心里直虚，盘算了一遍计划怎么都觉得天衣无缝，便安下心来举着杯子要跟他干杯，大张伟晃着高脚杯，靠在椅背上，眼看着又要瘫下去，一面说着：“我肝儿不好你又不是不知道，酒就别喝了，喝了我屁股疼。”薛之谦一听有点急，安眠药下在酒里，他要不喝酒，下一步怎么执行的下去。

“难得嘛，稍微喝一点。”薛之谦也找不出什么好借口非喝不可的，劝酒劝的干巴巴的，自己都觉得假，偏偏大张伟很受用似的，离开椅背凑到桌前：“对对对，难得难得，难得薛老师有兴致陪我喝酒，怎么着，咱来杯交杯酒怎么样，我的喂你你的喂我，一人一半感情不会散。”

“你什么时候信这种乱七八糟的东西了。”薛之谦有些虚的拒绝。

“这不是跟了薛老师嘛，我就更加懂得珍惜，懂得保护，就是这个意思。”大张伟看着薛之谦犹豫，笑的更欢：“怎么着，薛老师这杯酒里是加了什么宝贝，不肯给我喝呀，还是我这杯有什么问题啊。”薛之谦被大张伟的话吓出一身冷汗，摆着手有点慌乱道：“你乱说什么啊，哈哈哈，能有什么问题啊。”

大张伟眯了眯眼睛看得薛之谦浑身不自在：“行行行，那就这么着呗。”说完，便干了杯中的酒，薛之谦悄悄在心里舒了口气，总之还是糊弄过去了，也干了手里的酒，没注意到大张伟眼里闪着精光。

接下来的事薛之谦的记忆有点模糊，只知道他们俩又喝了几杯，正说着要切蛋糕，然后他就感觉有点眩晕，再后来，就记不起来了。

再次醒来的薛之谦睁眼看到的是熟悉的天花板，身下的触感也很熟悉，柔软的床，如果不是窗外还是闪烁的霓虹灯，他真的以为就是一个平淡无奇的早晨，动了动双手，行动受了限制，醒来还有点懵的薛之谦抬头看见自己的手被拷在床头，很贴心的垫了棉布，防止跟手铐摩擦伤到手腕，手铐怎么看着那么眼熟，薛之谦想了几秒，这不是我网上买的用来对付大张伟的嘛！记忆一下子涌上来，我记得我给大张伟下了药的，怎么变成我躺在这里了？

大张伟站在门口欣赏了薛之谦懵逼的全过程，有点想笑，这孩子有时候真是傻的可爱，看着陷入沉思的薛之谦，大张伟终于开口：“哟，舍得醒了，还记得起来发生什么了吗。”薛之谦有些心虚的看了他一眼，可怜兮兮的叫道：“张伟哥……”

“了不起了不起，还记得起来我是谁。”大张伟皮笑肉不笑的调侃道，坐在床边上，偏头看着薛之谦，薛之谦心虚的躲避着大张伟的眼神，吞吞吐吐的认错：“张…张伟哥，我错了。”大张伟也不接茬，就这么直喇喇的看着薛之谦，看的后者浑身不自在：“你别…别这么看着我……”大张伟却是气笑了：“哎呦喂，薛老师还知道害羞呢，我倒不知道薛老师还有那么多心眼儿呢，全冲我使上了。”

“没…我…我错了，你先放开我，可以商量的嘛。”薛之谦巴眨着双大眼睛，水汪汪的看着大张伟，薛之谦的眼睛很漂亮，又大又深邃，平时大张伟看到他的眼睛就什么都答应了，可这次却不怎么适用，大张伟盯着薛之谦的眼神带着玩味：“薛啊，如果换做是你，现在这情况，你会放我走吗？”

不放！谁放谁傻逼！薛之谦沉默了，显然大张伟也不会当这个傻逼。

大张伟看着薛之谦略带不甘的大眼睛，欺身压下来，在那人耳边故意吐着气说道：“您可别这么看着我，让我特想欺负您。”热气喷在薛之谦耳畔，瞬间烧红了耳尖。

大张伟一颗一颗解着薛之谦的扣子，手上的薄茧若有若无的划过雪白的胸膛，力度掌握的刚刚好，引得身下人一阵战栗，顺着一路向下，抚上敏感的腰部，握着精壮的肌肉，满意的听到粗重的喘气声。

“您可给我说说，除了这玩意儿，您还准备了什么好礼给我呀。”薛之谦咬着嘴唇不说话，大张伟有些心疼的掰开：“哎哟，您别咬自己啊，自残什么呀，不愿说就不说，我自个儿翻就行了。”

翻你妹啊，薛之谦有些自暴自弃地瞪了他一眼，闭上眼准备装死，反正又不是没被上过，谁怕谁啊！接着就听见大张伟诶哟一声，带着笑意的声音：“薛老师，这是什么呀？”薛之谦睁眼一看，一个小罐子，颜色是那种一看就很风骚、很不正经的骚粉色，盖子上有印着很三流的比基尼女郎，印刷质量堪忧，让人怀疑是盗版，很眼熟但是想不起来是什么，薛之谦歪了歪脑袋，努力回想自己到底买了什么，对于记忆力金鱼级别的人来说，这确实有很大的难度，大张伟看着眼前人歪着脑袋努力思考的场景觉得好笑，30几岁的男人居然还能那么可爱：“想不起来啦，我告诉你好不好？”压低身子让两人之间的距离更加暧昧，把声线压低：“春药。”薛之谦眼睛猛然睁大了，然后脸颊爬上些绯红，嘟嘟囔囔的带着点委屈：“你怎么知道，大张伟你是不是算计我！”大张伟没忍住在那人嘴角偷了个香，笑的一脸痞相：“我哪儿算计的过您啊，薛老师。”手划过雪白的胸膛，抚着腰身，手感丝滑，薛之谦反射性的躲闪，大张伟也就顺着摸到后腰，在脊柱沟里徘徊，一节一节用手指数着脊椎骨，略微粗糙的茧刺激着末端神经，偏偏又是顶顶怕痒的，手被锢住限制了活动空间，薛之谦扭动躲避的动作在大张伟带有挑逗色彩的动作下显得有些妖娆，更像是欲拒还迎，大张伟埋头在锁骨处印下一个小草莓，凑到薛之谦耳边，含住耳垂，温热的湿润让薛之谦闷哼了一声，大张伟的小奶音也染着情色：“是不是想不通，所以说薛老师您这脑子值200块。”

薛之谦闹别扭似的哼了一声，大张伟笑声在喉头翻动了两下，放大在耳边还挺性感的：“诶哟喂，怎么您还闹上脾气了，被算计的人可是我呐。”手不安分的下滑，一路按到尾巴骨，薛之谦穿着松紧带的裤子，这会儿很轻易的连着内裤被带下去了，大张伟摸进薛之谦的股沟，绕着穴口画圈儿，指甲盖儿轻轻滑过，薛之谦微微瑟缩了一下，大张伟恰到时候的在他胸口的小红豆这儿轻轻啃了一下，薛之谦漏出一点呻吟，不安分的扭着腰肢，大张伟却是停了动作，看向薛之谦的眼神极其无辜：“谦谦，家里润滑剂用完了。”

“你想怎样啊。”薛之谦感受到危险的气息，浑圆的大眼睛湿润润的，大张伟嘿嘿一笑，从床头摸过刚刚被随意搁下的小盒子：“咱就将就一下呗，谦儿，这用量有要求么？”

“我日你妹啊。”薛之谦挣扎着晃动双腿，企图摆脱大张伟的动作，大张伟扣住他一条腿的脚腕，半是亲吻半是啃咬的留下一个印子：“别急别急，我没有妹妹，要不您跟咱爸妈商量商量，诶哟，多抹点儿省的你疼。”

“我日你大爷啊。”大张伟沾着冰凉的膏体让薛之谦一个激灵，往后缩着身子也逃不过大张伟熟练进入的动作，“我大爷这把年纪了您也不怕吃坏肚子。”大张伟嘴上调笑着，动作一点都没慢下来，这药薛之谦也是买来防范于未然的，万一安眠药剂量控制的不对，大张伟昏睡着，奸尸这种事挺没品的，但具体怎么用薛之谦也是不甚清楚，反正绝不是现在这个用法。

冰凉的软膏融化在体温下，被手指推开，温热之后就带来滚烫的蔓延，一点一点展开来，从后穴深入骨髓，“唔…”春药的药效起来，配上大张伟熟练的动作，薛之谦不由自主的哼了一声，身上开始发热，口舌干燥，连带着眼睛都是雾蒙蒙的。大张伟却抽出了手指，像是刚想起来般的说道：“诶哟，我都忘了还有个蛋糕呢，浪费了多不好，你等着。”说完就走出了房间，薛之谦没反应过来的愣了半响，情欲被挑了起来，人却走了，半抬头的分身有些涨，急切渴望着爱抚，偏偏被束了双手，大张伟带着蛋糕回来时，正对上薛之谦水润润的眼睛里满是委屈，大张伟诶哟了一声，把蛋糕搁在床头，指尖沾了点奶油凑到薛之谦嘴边：“来，您尝尝味道怎么样。”薛之谦先是一愣，然后狠狠一口咬下去，“诶诶诶，疼，松口松口，这孩子怎么乱咬人呢。”好不容易解救的手指尖上一圈红红的压印，“神经病啊你。”薛之谦咬了人还不过瘾嘴里愤愤不平的骂着大张伟。

“我神经病我神经病，您不爱吃给我吃呗，诶唷唷，别这么看着我。”大张伟拿了床头薛之谦的眼罩把他眼睛遮了起来，不等薛之谦抗议，身上一阵凉凉的腻腻的触感，大张伟把奶油抹他身上了，奶油带着点凉，碰上他升高的体温化了开来，视觉受限，身体更加敏感的薛之谦清楚的感觉到奶油慢慢塌下来，微微延展开来，带着点儿痒，然后大张伟的唇就印了下来，东啃一口西咬一口，像是小孩子在品尝最喜欢的奶油蛋糕，碰到凸起的乳头就细细摆弄，又酥又痒，像是电流袭击般一阵阵的发软，薛之谦断断续续的呻吟着，上半身的满足更突显出下半身的空虚，抬头的分身没有得到照顾涨立着，小穴受了春药的影响，又曾经历过性事，急切渴望着满足，穴口一翁一和，隐约翻出的嫩肉，像是在勾引，大张伟跟不知道似的视而不见，薛之谦只得轻轻扭动着腰身，蹭着床单来抚慰一些，但摩擦也在穴口，深入的难受无法缓解，薛之谦深刻理解着一句话，人为刀俎我为鱼肉。

悉悉索索的大张伟也不知道在翻找着什么，目不能视的情况下让他更加慌乱，薛之谦怂了，委委屈屈的撒娇：“张伟哥……”

“诶，您说。”大张伟依旧在折腾着什么，薛之谦看不到，皱了皱鼻子：“我…我错了嘛，你放开我好不好。”薛之谦不知道，自己现在的样子，衬衫明明还挂在身上，前面却是一片旖旎，白皙的皮肤泛着红色，奶油中点点有大张伟种下的草莓印，半抬头的小小薛铃口往外渗着白浊的液体，后穴更是粉红一片，大张伟咽了口口水，亲了亲小孩委屈的微微撅起的唇：“不好。”宠归宠，该立的规矩一样不能少，不等薛之谦说话，大张伟往他后穴里塞了个东西，沾了凉凉的春药做润滑，很顺畅的随着大张伟的手指被推入，“你放了什么进去？”薛之谦本能的感觉到不对，无用的往后缩着身子，大张伟往他手里塞了个东西，手把着手的教他：“乖，摁下去。”手指被强迫着的摁下按钮，薛之谦很快就知道大张伟往里面塞了什么，嗡嗡的颤动声随着那玩意儿的震动想起，薛之谦一个没控制好呻吟大喇喇的漏了出来：“你…嗯…你混蛋！”

“我混蛋您头一天知道，”大张伟挑挑眉：“舒服么？”舒服个鬼啊，虽然薛之谦很想那么说，但身后却是有一阵阵的快感，久久得不到安慰的肠壁此时柔顺的包裹着外来异物，跳弹震动着带来一阵阵的愉悦，酥麻感蔓延，手脚脱力，大张伟一放开他的手，遥控器就滑落到床上，薛之谦咬着嘴唇，企图抑制住呻吟，下一秒被吻住，大张伟吞下他所有呻吟，攻城掠地般的霸道，大张伟很少这样，他们的接吻一般都是缠绵温柔的，他突如其来的霸道让薛之谦招架不及，呼吸频率被打乱，薛之谦感受到大张伟鼓起的下体在他身上摩擦，抬头的小小薛也在衣料的摩擦中得到一阵阵的快感，像是撩拨心弦般，偏偏又触不到深层，身后的快感一阵比一阵强烈，缺氧导致脑内已是一片浆糊，放弃了思考，只是追求本能般的回应着。

大张伟放开他的唇，暧昧的银丝被粗暴的拉断，薛之谦喘着粗气，夹带着阵阵呻吟，大张伟的声音像是恶魔的低喃，甜蜜的毒药：“想要么，薛，告诉我。”

“嗯…哈……要……我要……”薛之谦仰着头，脖颈完美的弧线，雪白的将弱点暴露，大张伟握住小小薛，已经饱涨的分身敏感的碰一下似乎都会射出来，大张伟随手撸动了几下，感受到手下温度的滚烫，坏心眼的堵住口子，薛之谦难受的呻吟了几下，扭着胯企图摆脱他，身后的跳蛋因为动作而滑动，肠壁一阵痉挛，薛之谦深吸了几口气，哼唧的声音染上了哭腔：“哥…张伟哥……”大张伟那手指上的薄茧轻轻摩擦着铃口，引得薛之谦又是一阵的瑟缩，前后都是差一点，这一点折磨的薛之谦几乎要哭了出来，“谦谦，想要，就求我，乖。”半是哄骗半是强迫，薛之谦那点可怜的自尊在欲望面前摔个粉碎：“嗯…我…我求你……”

“求我什么？”

“让…让我射……嗯……”薛之谦带着哭腔的嗓音是最好的催情药，大张伟撸动了了两下，薛之谦就交代在了大张伟手里，不等他喘口气，身后的跳蛋被扯出，取而代之的是大张伟的分身，轮番春药让后穴变得柔软，但毕竟不是专门为了性事而生的器官，大张伟的进入还是让薛之谦痛苦的哼了一声，手指无力的抓着床头的栏杆，大张伟安抚的亲了亲他：“乖，放松。”动作却是一点都没有放慢的推入，跳蛋在地板上震动发出嗡嗡声，大张伟抽插的动作从慢到快，睾丸与臀部撞击发出淫荡的水声，薛之谦像是快要溺死的人抓着一块救命树枝，只有跟着呻吟的力气。

“唔…别……不要…慢点……啊……”撞击到了某一点，薛之谦反应激烈的扭动了几下身子，“恩？这里么？”大张伟摸索着在刚才的点上又撞了几下，薛之谦弓起背，仰着脖子呻吟，刚释放完的小小薛又抬起头来，“哈…嗯……你…慢点……”薛之谦断断续续的讨着饶，大张伟吻住他的喉结，随着撞击的动作在这一带留下印迹，薛之谦没心思计较这些，双腿紧紧夹住大张伟的腰，脚尖都蜷缩了起来，大张伟一下比一下深的撞击让薛之谦很没面子的被操射了，精液射在了大张伟小腹上，随即大张伟托着薛之谦的胯，用力冲撞了几下，也是交代在了里面。

薛之谦脱力的大口喘息着，大张伟扯掉他的眼罩，他反射性的眯起眼睛，果不其然，一双大眼睛浸满了泪水，水润润的一片，睫毛上沾了泪，更显的楚楚动人，大张伟有些后悔把他眼睛蒙起来的决定，美人落泪也是难得一见，为他抹去睫毛上的泪珠，感受到还在体内的温度，薛之谦有些害羞的别过脸去：“你快拔出来。”大张伟扭过他的头，抵着额头与他对视：“我爱你。”突如其来的告白让薛之谦愣了一下，随后略微有些害羞的回应着：“嗯，我也爱你。”

随后的接吻变得理所应当，又一次被吃干抹净的薛之谦事后总感觉哪里不对，大张伟最后是不是又套路了我？

 

END

 

小剧场：

“你到底怎么发现的？”

“怎么，吸取经验从头再来，诶哟，您就省省心吧，别总想这些不可能的事。”

“你不说我就不理你了！”

“诶唷唷，您真想知道？”

“嗯！”

“薛啊，计划什么的真的不用写在纸上夹在我歌词稿里那么明显。”

……

……

……

“大张伟你套路我！”

“怎么还炸毛了，顺顺毛诶，乖，少一点真诚多一点套路不是，您都放我歌词堆里了，这么明显，怎么能算我套路您了。”

“谁叫你老是把歌词放我桌上的！你就是故意的！滚滚滚，以后不许进我写歌房！”

“诶哟诶哟，乖乖乖。”

“你别动我裤子！”

 

 

END


End file.
